Brother, Sister Bond
by snoozin81
Summary: Dylan isn't happy when his little sister goes on her very first date.


"She's my little sister," Dylan ranted. "She's not old enough to be going out on a date."

"You started dating when you were her age." his best friend Alli pointed out. "Remember the chick flick I dragged you to? I think you enjoyed it more than I did."

"So not helping," Dylan replied, a smile causing a dimple to pop out on his cheek.

Alli playfully nudged Dylan, "Don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"So what do you think?" Paige asked, interrupting the conversation with a little twirl.

Dylan's eyes bugged out at the outfit or lack there of that Paige was prancing around in. It showed off more skin then the bathing suit she'd worn at the beach over the summer.

"I think you need to go put some clothes on," Dylan said, ignoring the glares both his best friend and his sister were shooting his way.

"I think you look hot," Alli offered with a smile. "So who's this lucky guy and where are you going?"

"Well his name's Jay and I ran into him at the mall, I mean literally ran into him. He's new, just moved here a few weeks ago from Montreal I think. He's mysterious and tall and rugged looking, you know in that way that's kind of sexy. We're going to a movie at the Cineplex." Paige began to prattle off.

Dylan steeled his anger. He'd spent an hour arguing with his parents the night before that Paige was not ready to date. It was one thing when she went to the mall or the movies with Spinner it was completely another to have her going somewhere with a complete stranger. The guy could be a homicidal killer for all anyone knew.

"Dylan!" Paige snapped, drawing his attention to where his little sister stood. "You could at least pretend to be happy for me. I mean seriously this overprotective big brother thing is a little much don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry I care so much about my little sister. Don't come running to me when this guy breaks your heart into a million pieces or better yet butchers you then dumps your body in the slums of Toronto."

"Over dramatic, much?" Paige questioned with a little pout. She crossed her arms over her chest causing the hem of her shirt to rise up a little exposing more freshly tanned flesh.

Alli laughed winning her an irritated look from Dylan but she couldn't help herself. Paige's pout had always gotten her anything and everything she'd ever wanted and Alli new any second Dylan would cave.

"Fine! I'm happy for you." Dylan offered with a semi forced smile. "Just do me a favor and change into jeans or something a little less revealing, please."

With a sigh, Paige turned on her heel and headed back upstairs to change for her brother's benefit. She figured it was the least she could do to ease his mind. He was only trying to protect her and even though it was annoying it was kind of nice to know someone was looking out for you. Her parents were too busy with work and their social status to worry about meeting their daughter's first date or whether or not the guy would be good enough for her.

"Let it go." Alli suggested, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "She's smarter than you're giving her credit for."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I know you're right but it's just hard to watch your little sister grow up."

Alli opened her mouth to offer further condolences but was stopped by the sound of the doorbell followed by Paige's whine drifting down the stairs.

"Dylan! Will you get that?!? I'm not quite ready." Paige called from the door of her bedroom.

Dylan took a deep breath and forced on a somewhat friendly look despite the anger boiling inside of him.

"Be nice!" Alli warned, twisting in her seat to keep watch.

Dylan mumbled something under his breath before opening the door to find himself face to face with his worst nightmare. The boy on the front steps looked like a hooligan with his baggy jeans and backwards baseball cap. Like the boys in middle school who picked on Dylan until puberty hit and they realized he was a lot bigger and stronger than them.

"Paige here?" The boy, asked shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

His face was a blank expression, one Dylan had seen hundred's of times on the faces of bullies at school. Disrespectful, was the word Dylan would have chosen to describe the boy that was standing on his doorstep waiting for his little sister.

"That depends on who's asking." Dylan replied defensively.

"What are you, like, her dad or something?" The boy shot back, his blue eyes turning a shade darker. He straightened his stand like an animal getting ready to pounce on its prey, squaring his shoulders and looking Dylan straight in the eye.

"Sorry," Paige said from behind Dylan breaking the stance the two boys were in. She eased herself between them then smiled at Jay.

Jay shrugged, "Whatever, you ready?"

Paige elbowed Dylan in the stomach to keep him from speaking the words she knew were sitting on the tip of his tongue then nodded at Jay. "Ready!"

The two headed down the sidewalk with Dylan glaring after them. For a minute he thought about following, at a safe distance of course, just to make sure the punk didn't try anything but a soft hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Alli teased.

**00 **

"Who was the dude at the door?" Jay asked once they'd rounded the corner.

"Oh, him," Paige laughed nervously. "That's just my stupid brother. He's adopted." She lied.

"Right, whatever, so anyway, how bad do you really want to see this movie?" he asked with a little smirk. "Because I can think of a better way to spend the afternoon."

Paige shrugged nervously wondering if maybe her brother had been right all along. Maybe she was too young to date, maybe she wasn't ready for this, and maybe the new guy wasn't the guy of her dreams.

"Relax, I just meant a party." Jay laughed. "Unless…."

"No, no a party sounds great." Paige replied with a smile. "It sounds perfect."

Jay gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in a different direction. Paige's arm tingled at the touch and she could feel heat rising up her neck. Jay was the first guy besides Spinner and Jimmy that had ever paid any attention to her. Her smile grew as they headed into an unfamiliar part of Toronto.

Paige heard the party nearly a mile away before they actually arrived at the dilapidated house overflowing with older teenagers. They all looked high school age, juniors, possibly seniors. Paige began to feel a little uneasy.

"Friends of yours?" she asked, studying the scene before her.

"I guess. Are you coming or what?" Jay repliesd heading up the yard towards the front door of the house.

Paige quickly rushed after him, nearly running right into him as he stopped to greet a group of people Paige had never seen before. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and forced a smile as she clutched onto Jay's arm.

Once they'd turned to head the rest of the way in to the house Jay looked at her. "I kinda need the blood to circulate," he said, extracting his arm from her tightly clenched fist.

"Oh, right, sorry," Paige apologized meekly.

"Yeah, whatever," Jay shot back, then noticing Paige's uneasiness he circled her tiny hand with his much bigger one and guided her though the front door.

The small rooms inside were crowded from wall to wall and a thick layer of smoke hung in the air. Paige stifled a cough as they walked through one of the smoke clouds on their way to a tiny kitchen littered with snacks and drinks.

"Want one?" Jay asked picking up a plastic cup and filling it from a barrel looking device in the corner.

"Um, sure." Paige replied curiously.

Jay quirked an eyebrow as he handed her the plastic cup he'd just filled before grabbing another one and filling it to the brim.

Paige took a sip nearly gagging on the foul taste. She blushed at the sneer that curled Jay's lips and took another sip forcing it down without the gag reflex. She said a silent thank you when Jay reached over and took the cup from her hand, sitting it on the dingy counter.

"Come on," he said once again, taking her hand and leading her into one of the rooms they'd passed through on the way to the kitchen. Music was pulsing from an expensive looking sound system that was out of place in the run down house and couples were milling around moving to the beat and against each other.

Jay pulled her into the crowd, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as he too began to move to the beat. Paige smiled more confidently as she moved forward, her thin shirt brushing against Jay's. She could smell his cheap cologne, stronger than the expensive stuff Jimmy always wore, but it was a good scent. It mixed with the smell of soap and cigarette smoke to make a very distinctive smell, one she figured she'd always associate with this moment, with this boy.

"Having fun?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

She nodded, moving even closer as the upbeat music changed to a mellower, softer sound. Jay's arms tightened around her waist and she felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, the feeling she'd been longing for. This was more than a movie or dinner with Spin, this was real and she couldn't wait to get home and three way with Terri and Ash. They'd be so jealous.

As the song ended Jay pulled back a fraction of an inch, bringing their faces so close their noses almost touched. He smirked, his blue eyes flashing with something Paige had never seen before and his tongue jotted out moistening his lips. Paige held her breath as he leaned in, their lips nearly touching, but the sound of sirens a short distance away caused Jay to jerk back, fear lining the curve of his jaw.

The crowd around them began to scatter as someone yelled, "Cops!" Jay grabbed her hand pulling her towards the back door as the front door crashed open and the Toronto police rushed in.

**00 **

Half way through the Brat Pack marathon, Dylan's uneasiness had settled and he was relaxing on the living room floor, his feet draped up on the sofa and across Alli's legs. The phone rang and Dylan hesitated answering, he was used to Paige getting to it first, but after the third ring he reached for the portable beside him and sighed hello into the phone.

"Dylan," Paige's tear strained voice said on the other end. "I need someone to come pick me up."

Fear shot through Dylan as he pushed himself up off the floor. "Where are you?" he asked.

He could hear Paige gulp on the other end of the line then after a short pause she whispered, "The police station."

"What!?!" Dylan cried into the phone.

"Please don't tell mom and dad." Paige quickly pleaded.

"How exactly and I suppose to come and pick you up without telling mom and dad?" Dylan asked.

Paige's voice went from panicked to irritated, "I don't know just do it!"

Dylan sighed as the dial tone sounded in his ear.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked. "Is Paige okay?"

"No, she's at the police station and I'm supposed to somehow pick her up without our parents finding out." Dylan explained as he stood up and began to pace.

"What about my dad?" Alli suggested, standing up and stepping into Dylan's path.

"That's perfect!" Dylan cried, hugging Alli tightly. "You don't think he'll mind? More importantly you don't think he'll tell my mom and dad?"

Alli shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

The two headed across the street to the Davis house where they both begged and pleaded with Mr. Davis to help with project Rescue Paige. He agreed to help but wouldn't agree to keep the information from the elder Michalchuks. Dylan figured half the battle was better than losing all together, so the three climbed into the Davis mini van and headed down town to the police station.

Paige sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around them. Her face was pale despite her tan and tears tracks stained her cheeks. Dylan's heart palpitated at the look of his usually self assured, egotistical sister looking as though any second she would break. He followed the police officer over to the small cell that Paige occupied alone. Her face lit up slightly at the sight of Dylan and she rushed towards the bars.

"Please tell me you didn't tell mom and dad?" she begged as the officer unlocked the bars and stepped back to let her out.

"I didn't tell, promise." Dylan replied as his sister collapsed in his arms, her body trembling.

"Take me home." She cried into his shoulder.

**00 **

Dylan laid on his bed listening to the angry voices drifting down the hall. Mr. Davis had indeed told the elder Michalchuks and as if Paige hadn't been through enough with the date gone bad, she was now getting disciplined. Dylan waited for the yelling to stop before tip toeing down the hall to his sister's bedroom and lightly knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Paige sniffled from the other side.

Dylan gently pushed the door open and crept into the darkened room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder. "I'm sorry things didn't work out," he offered sincerely.

"It was horrible, Dylan! And mom and dad grounded me for a month. A month, can you believe it?" Paige cried.

"It could be worse, Paige, you could still be sitting at the jail." Dylan reasoned.

Paige sighed in irritation, "So not helping."

Dylan smiled kicking his feet up and leaning back against the head board, "Maybe next time you'll listen when I offer advice." After a short pause he added, "But probably not."

Paige chuckled, "You're probably right."

Dylan playfully nudged his sister. "So what are the terms of your groundation?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to go to the mall with Terri or Ash. No movies or dinners with Spin. No telephone for at least two weeks and no non-school related activities." Paige listed in a weary tone.

"Sorry, sis." Dylan sympathized.

"It's my own stupid fault. I just wanted it to be special, you know?" Paige explained, turning over and resting her head on her older brother's chest.

"I know and one day it will be." He offered. "You just haven't found the right one yet."

Paige sighed again, closing her eyes and listening to Dylan's heart beat. She knew he hadn't found the right one either, despite he close bond with Alli. She hoped he was right, that they'd both end up lucky in love but she had her serious doubts.

Dylan stayed with Paige until she fell asleep then he gently ducked out from underneath her and covered her with the hot pink comforter that adorned her bed. He tiptoed out and down the stairs, making a beeline for the door before either of his parents could stop him. Outside he took in a deep breath of the late August air then headed into town to find a cheer up gift for Paige.

Dylan was on his way out of The Wall with the tee shirt he'd picked up for Paige, red with rhinestones spelling out the word HOT in big shiny letters. He had no doubt that Paige would love it. They pretty much had the same taste when it came to shopping.

He pushed out the front door, running right smack into a familiar kid and dropping the bag containing Paige's shirt.

"Watch where you're going!" the other boy snapped.

"You!" Dylan snarled.

Jay looked up to see who he'd actually run into and clenched his jaw at the sight of Paige's brother. He squared his shoulders in defiance, "What do YOU want?"

"It's not what I want." Dylan responded in an authoritive voice as he picked up Paige's present. "It's what you're going to do."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Jay shot back, taking a step towards the older boy.

"You're going to stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you." Dylan warned, also taking a step forward putting both boys nose to nose.

"Like I'd really want to go out with her again. Your sister, man. She's boring." Jay replied, a smirk working the corner of his lips up in an angle.

Dylan clenched his fists at his side in anger but made no move to take action. A strong, firm voice behind him asked, "Is there a problem here?" causing both boys to take a step away from each other.

"No sir," Dylan replied to the rent-a-cop who'd just stepped out of the mall.

"Everything's fine." Jay reiterated, a smug smile replacing the smirk.

The security guard shook his head and gruffly demanded, "Then I suggest you both move along."

Jay took a step past Dylan, bumping his shoulder on the way, the smug smile growing even larger as if he'd just won the battle. Dylan returned the smile knowing the war was far from over and that if this delinquent ever even looked at his sister the wrong way he'd be playing hockey with a punk not a puck.


End file.
